


Young Love

by DrawYourGunsR5



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, Mexican Funeral (Dirk Gently), Todd's first boyfriend backstory, and you wanna know who loves him for it, besides todd selling the equipment, dirk gently does, fluff for days, he's just trying to be a good person, my headcanon on why the band broke up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 02:45:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15698526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrawYourGunsR5/pseuds/DrawYourGunsR5
Summary: Flashback to Todd's first boyfriend, Ross, the drummer of the Mexican Funeral, and reasons why the band broke up.Inspired by the song and music video Young Love by Eli Lieb.





	Young Love

_2019_

 

“When I was twenty two the day that I met you

When you took my hand through the night

It was getting late and you asked me to stay

And hold you until we see light

Shut the door and turn the lights off

And put up your dukes tonight

 

Cause this love is getting dangerous and I need some more tonight

Your touch is contagious you know what I need tonight

I can't run and I can't hide

I'll be wasted by the light

I'm undone but I'm alive

Don't ever wanna see the morning light,” Todd sang.

It was the first song he had sang for Dirk. All of his others were a little… not Dirk’s style. It only took him this long to sing this one for him because of the story behind it. He knew that singing this song meant telling Dirk more about his story with Mexican Funeral, and why they broke up. Most importantly, _who_ broke up. It wasn’t normal for Todd to come out to people post-Mexican-Funeral. He was constantly terrified of people judging him for it. He didn’t care what his band mates thought of him, he was just trying to make music. So when Ross joined the band, Todd fell head over heels and was proud of it. But after everything that happened, it’s a little harder for him to trust people with who he is.

 

_2004_

 

“Todd, you ready to go?” Vic asked.

“Yeah obviously, where’s Kidder?”

"Dude he left like three hours ago to meet with Ross. Where have you been?”

Todd shrugged. “Tell me about this Ross guy.”

“Apparently Kidder thinks he the greatest drummer ever. Obviously he thinks that because you won’t let hottie Mandy in the band, but whatever. We need a drummer and this guy seems legit. Kid’s known him for years. The party is at his house, so we’ll meet him tonight. Oh and wear something cute. He’s gay and the best way to get over a girl is to get under a guy. I think. I don’t know how being bi works, but it sounded nice and we need a drummer.”

Todd rolled his eyes. “I’m not letting my sister join the band because you refuse to call her anything besides ‘hottie mandy’ and that’s just gross. And I’m not looking for a boyfriend. Or a girlfriend. I’m over Ashley, but I wanna focus on music.”

Vic snorted. “Tell that to the song you wrote last week. How’d that go again? ‘Come back to me! Ashley!’”

“That’s not how it- you know what? Never mind. Let’s go get wasted.”

When Vic and Todd arrived at the party there was no doubt in the change of atmosphere. When Todd locked eyes with Ross, it was enough to take him over the edge. But he tried his best to hide it.

Ross was on the back patio drumming his heart out. Kidder was right next to him, waiving for the other guys to come check out his buddy. Vic grabbed Todd’ arm and pulled him up toward to the patio.

When Ross finished his little jam he stood up to shake Todd and Vic’s hands.

“Nice to meet you guys, I’m Ross,” was literally the most sensual sentence Todd had ever heard.

“Sup. I’m Vic and this is Todd. He’s too gay to function.”

Todd cleared his throat. “He’s right.”

Ross laughed. “That’s cool dude, be proud. And you’re cute so, that’s a plus.”

Ross added a little wink at the end.

Todd started choking on his own spit.

Vic and kidder laughed at Todd. He’s always been a mess like this around cute guys. It was a little easier around girls, but again, only a little. It would take him a few years to get used to talking to guys.

The party was amazing. Once Todd had a couple beers in him, he hit it off with Ross. Todd almost didn’t notice that they had held hands the whole night. It was after sunset that Todd finally worked up the courage to kiss him. It was by pure luck, Todd thought, that Ross kissed him back. 

“You should stay,” Ross whispered to Todd as his other bandmates were preparing to leave.

So Todd stayed. And it was the best worst decision Todd had made in his life.

Their relationship was spectacular. They could stay up all night talking about anything, and easily forgot to sleep. They could laugh about nothing and understand everything. Vic swore they were perfect for each other. Ross was the first person that made Todd truly happy. (And the sex wasn’t too bad either)

That was, until Todd’s life became a supreme pile of flaming horse shit.

About five years after they met, something happened and Ross changed. Todd never knew what it was. But something about Ross was different. Todd only wanted to spend time with Ross, to try to make things better. So when he lost his job and dropped out of college, he told his parents it was because of a rare nerve disease - Pararibulitis. They sent him money that he would spend on Ross.

It wasn’t long after that when everything else fell apart. Todd was too afraid to tell his family the truth so he told his band that his family hated them, in order to keep them apart.

The band started doing worse and that’s when Todd hit his lowest point. He sold the band’s equipment and told them it was stolen. Ross knew the truth and broke up with him and the band had never gotten back together.

Then Amanda got sick. That was all that mattered to Todd. He was living a life where he had nothing, not even his own dignity. So he had to be there for his sister. If faking the disease lost all his friends, then having it certainly wasn’t a good time either. So he focused on her as much as he could. He got a job to pay for her treatment, as his parents were broke, and he promised himself he’d never lie again. Then he promised her he’d always be there. And he was, until he couldn’t be.

When he finally told Amanda the truth about not having the disease, she ran off with some psychic vampires. She didn’t need him anymore. He missed his sister, of course, but having the Rowdy 3 was kind of a blessing. Todd finally had time to focus on other things he had forgotten about.

In the process of trying to make himself happier he met a guy that didn’t care about all of his past mistakes. Dirk was just happy to be around Todd. And that’s what Todd needed.

 

_2019_

 

“That was beautiful, Todd, I loved it.”

“I wrote it for my first boyfriend,” Todd confessed. “His name was Ross, he was in Mexican Funeral with me. We broke up when the band did, so this song was really hard for me to sing again.”

Dirk’s eyes widened. “Oh you didn’t have to. I’m sorry, I didn’t realize-”

“No, it’s fine! I wanted to play it for you, Dirk. I wanted the song to have a new memory behind it. I want this song to become about you.”

Dirk blushed. “Me?” 

Todd set his guitar down beside him and moved so he was sitting next to Dirk on the couch.

“I have something I need to get off my chest.”

Dirk closed his eyes for a moment and reopened them to look into Todd’s.

“I’ve made a lot of mistakes in my life. And you were the first person to look over them and see me for who I am and not who I was. I never really took the time to let myself fall for you because I was too distracted by other things. And I think I kept myself distracted because I was afraid. Because the last time I let myself fall, everything in my life fell apart. But, Dirk, my life falls apart everyday with you and the thing is, it isn’t scary anymore.”

Dirk’s heart had stopped. He couldn’t believe the words he was hearing. He’s been in love with Todd since the Burgsburg case. It’s only been a year since then, but it’s been a hard time to keep his feelings from interfering with their cases lately. He was too afraid of everything that could happen.

“When we were on the Nottingham case, I took the time to let myself fall for you and it might have been a mistake and if so please stop me before I go too far with this.”

Dirk shook his head. “Keep going.”

Todd’s cheeks burned. “What I’m trying to tell you is,” he swallowed. “Dirk I think I’m in love with you.”


End file.
